metalarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Arms Wiki:About
Metal Arms: Glitch in the System Metal Arms: Glitch in the System is a game brought out by Swingin' Ape Studios in 2003. Setting Metal Arms takes place on a distant Planet called Iron Star. Iron Star is a planet made from space debris, mainly different types of Metal. This planet is though to be made by a mysterious race called the Morbots. Droids, Mils, Zombiebots, and Army-Bots inhabit this planet, and they have stayed alive and grown industrious by using a substance called Ore. Plot Three Droids, two of which are named Hosed and Screwed, are out looking for more Droid recruits to help with Colonel Alloy's Droid Rebellion. As they are searching, their dog, Zobby, has found something. Its another Droid, with a strange marking on his head. He is deactivated, and he has lost most of his memory, save for his name. The three Droids and Zobby take this Droid back to Droid Town, where Krunk fixes his up. The only thing the Droid remembers is his name, Glitch, so they upload a new memory bank into him, explaining the Droid Rebellion and what state the Planet Iron Star is in. Iron Star was built by the Morbots, and the Morbots now reside in Iron Star's Core. The mere mention of Morbots sends everyone into a state of panic. No one goes into the Core for fear of deactivation. A MilBot by the name of Dr. Exavolt has been working on an experiment, to speed up the Robot Evolution. It went terribly wrong, resulting in an explosion and a new ArmyBot called General Corrosive. Exavolt's body was never found, and the Mils rage an attack on the Droids. Enslaving the Droids, and deactivating the ones who rebel against them, they have set the Droids to work in the mines. Anyone who has rebelled and lived works for an ArmyBot called Colonel Alloy. Now that Glitch is reactivated, he works for Colonel Alloy, helping Hosed and Screwed since everyone else is either fighting on the front lines or destroyed. The two Droids teach Glitch a few things, and the three go to Seal off the Mil Mines so no Mils know the exact location of Droid Town. As they reach the entrance to the Mil Mines, Hosed and Screwed are blown by the Mils, and so Glitch has to fend for himself in order to seal off the Mines and rescue captured Droids. Glitch blows the Mines up and goes back to Droid Town, where he defeats several Mils so they can't get the location of Droid Town back to General Corrosive. However, one Mil escapes, and so Glitch has to track him down before he gets back to Mil City. He traverses to the Wasteland using a R.A.T. that Krunk had stolen from the MilBots and modified. Glitch makes it to the Wasteland and tells Krunk to go to the Pass to head off that MilBot. Glitch then enters the deadly Wasteland. Colonel Alloy gives you helpful information, saying that there are Zombiebots and that they have a thirst for fresh oil. Glitch kills the Milbot and returns to Droid Town. He immediately goes out to Mil CIty, knowing that there is a special Chip out in the City that can shut down the Mils permanently. However, he gets captured before he can get the chip and must fight in the Coliseum in order to stay alive. He escaped by faking death. He gets the Chip, and once he establishes a connection with Colonel Alloy, learns that Zobby has been taken by Corrosive. Going to get Zobby, he learns that Corrosive is corrupted by Dr. Exavolt. Te Doctor is alive and well and set out to kill all Droids. As Exavolt is getting ready to leave, Glitch finds him and battles him. Now that teh Mils are destroyed, and Exacvolt is destroyed as well, all the Droids are released, and the population of Iron Star beings ro rebuild their beloved planet.